For What InuYasha?
by the-writer-who-cried
Summary: Hanyou. Only half. Half of what he could be, but he wants to be full but full what exactly? Human or demon? Will Kagome love him no matter what path he chooses? (Reviews greatly appreciated)
1. InuYasha's problem

**Hey guys I'm really sick once again so I'm really sorry for not updating Kingdoms of Love and War but I do intend to finish writing it soon enough. Anyway, this idea has been floating through my head for a little while. I'm so frigging sick guys I just feel like complete crap and I've had absolutely no time to write anything over the past month so I hope that this turns out but if it doesn't sorry.**

**I don't own InuYasha but I hope you enjoy the fic.**

**-Kaiyo **

* * *

"InuYasha cut it out!" Kagome exclaimed as she tried to grab the jar from his hands.

He raised it above his head and glared down at her. "Kagome, I said let me do it!"

"InuYasha, it's fine!" she growled tugging on his hair causing him to yelp. "I can do it on my own! I've made you dinner ever since we've been married, it's nothing new, I don't need your help!"

"You told me you were tired, I'm only thinking of-"

"But look how tired you are! You've been working all day on the new room not to mention the fight you had earlier with that demon, it isn't fair for me to ask you to work anymore!"

"Kagome in your condition you can't be up and doing things like you usually do, you know that!"

"Since when is being pregnant a condition InuYasha?!" she exclaimed. "You always make it sound like a disease! This is the best thing that's happened to me," she paused a tear coming down her pale cheek. "but sometimes I wonder if you want the baby at all!"

InuYasha took a step back away from her and slammed the jar down on the table. "Just catching on to that now wench?" he growled angrily. "When did I actually tell you I wanted another mouth to feed, another person to protect, another whinny thing like Shippo, or another mutant half breed that will be bullied It's entire life and never feel like it fits in? One who comes home and cries to it's mother that it's different and hated?! I never told you I wanted that Kagome! You decided that all on your own! You're so stupid Kagome, sometimes I wonder why I even married you, why I was stupid enough to fall in love with a stupid human like you!"

Kagome took a step back and stared there looking horrified at him. She, at that moment looked fragile and broken an expression he had never seen paint her beautiful face, tears weld up in her eyes and she turned and ran out of the room. InuYasha watched her leave, his teeth clenched and his hands curled into fists and his eyes hard. He grasped his sword and threw it across the room making a vase on the other side of the room shatter into pieces. He watched his sword clatter to the floor and he stood there in shock. Never in his life would he have thought he would be so careless with his Tessaigua.

Never in his life he would have thought he would be so careless with his words toward his wife.

He looked back to where Kagome had ran out of the room. He smelt her tears which still lingered in the air mixed with her beautiful scent. His Kagome, the one person that meant everything and was everything to him. He had made her cry. After all the stress he had been though that day he had taken it all out on her.

He dug his claws into his palms and drew out a sharp breath at the sudden pain in his chest. Had he really just told her all that? That he wondered why he had married her the love of his life? That he didn't want the child he had prayed every night that Kami would bless them with?

He looked down at his hands, his rough callused hands scarred with war and bloodshed. What had cursed him to say those things? Those horrible things! It wasn't Kagome that didn't deserve him, it was him that didn't deserve Kagome! She was the most beautiful creature he had ever met, a high priestess who was kind and loving, who loved him despite what he was, that had married him after all the pain he had caused her, who was carrying his child and had left the safety of her own world to be with him!

He knew he didn't deserve her.

He walked toward the room Kagome had ran into and strained his ears to listen at the doorway. He heard her sobbing, crying for her mother, someone who she could never see again because of him. He shrunk back a little and listened to her cry. She was so upset she had even forgot to sit him.

He growled at himself and looked down at the broken vase. Everything bad that had ever happened to Kagome and him was because of he was hanyou wasn't it? Because he could never be truly human and sentimental or be truly demon and strong.

He strained his ears and listened to his wife's cries. It broke his heart but he listened. Everyone would be better off if he could be one or the other, a demon or human. His wife, his friends, his child and himself. He tried to remind himself like he always did when he thought this way that Kagome loved him and that would never stop but listening to her cries told him otherwise.

He wanted to apologize but he knew he would be sat to hell if he went in now and then Kagome would cry harder when she realized she had hurt him.

He growled, he refused to let her cry anymore.

In a quick motion he rushed from the hut and ran to the river. Under normal circumstances he would have gone to the Sacred Tree but he knew that would be the first place Kagome would look. He sat on his haunches and looked down into his reflection. He looked at his white hair and ran it through his clawed fingers. No one had white hair he knew of but Sesshomaru and the old geezers in the village and he was neither demon nor old. His fingers caught in a knot and he cut through it with his claws. Normal people didn't have claws, only demons and they were twice the size of his. His eyes went back to his reflection and he noted the unusual colour of his eyes, Kagome loved them but he knew they were just a sign of him being different. Speaking of things Kagome loved... his eyes trailed over to his ears. Damn it he hated those things and yet he loved it when Kagome petted them. He growled angrily and saw his fangs, he laughed bitterly to himself. Fangs, something that haunted the nightmares of children. He stopped laughing immediately after he started. What if they scared his child?

Frustrated he dove his hand through the water, stirring up his reflection. "Peculiar place to be at this time of day, nearly sundown." said a voice behind him. "Tell me InuYasha, shouldn't you be home with your wife?"

InuYasha whirled around to see an old woman only slightly younger than Kaede holding a small picnic basket. She was short and shrivelled but a layer of fat clung to her bones, her hair brown but streaks of grey tinted it and her eyes were black yet she looked kind like most elders do. InuYasha curled his upper lip he was certain he had never seen the old hag anywhere before in any of his travels. "Old hag." he stated to himself rather than addressing the woman. "Who are ya and how do you know my name and how do you know of my wife?" he asked raising his clawed hand.

"Those are quite the battle scars." the woman replied walking over and taking his hand in only a way Kagome did without fear. "How did you get these on your hands young man?"

InuYasha lowered his hand and stared at the back of it where thin white scars lay. "I wasn't very liked as a child." he said almost to himself, his eyes glazing over in remembrance as he rubbed the back of his hand self consciously. "After my mother died, well... They did what they wanted with me." he stared out to the river for a moment before he shook his head violently. "But that's none of your business old hag." he snapped and turned his head away from her."

"Mind if I take a seat?" the woman asked. "My legs aren't what they used to be."

"Keh." he replied not looking toward her.

"Hospitable." she chuckled and drew her picnic basket over her knees. "InuYasha-"

"How do you know my name?" he asked hotly once again before she could finish.

"I have my way young man but you could say the wind told me or the flowers or the trees you so often sit in or-"

"Whatever old hag, your stories don't interest me, besides you don't look like much of a threat to me anyway so who cares?"

"You should care InuYasha son of Izayoi and InuTaisho." His head whirled around to look at her and she smiled gently. "I do not pose any threat to you InuYasha, you're right about that. My name is Isura. I came a long way to see you young man."

"I'm not special old woman, just a hanyou." he said bitterly.

Isura laughed lightly. "Oh InuYasha." she said smiling. "Why don't you tell me about your wife?"

"Kagome?" he asked softly.

Isura nodded encouragingly. "Yes InuYasha, Kagome."

InuYasha closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "I used to wonder if I loved her, there was this other woman you see but now there is no doubt in my mind if I love her, because I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Kikyo. Kagome is smart, loyal, beautiful. She's everything to me. She's expecting our first child, it's due any day now." He smiled and a light breeze brushed by his face blowing his hair. "I love her so much and she loves me."

"For?" asked Isura.

"For?" He echoed. "For what?"

Isura sighed and tightened her grip on her picnic basket. "Yet something is troubling you InuYasha."

There was a long pause. "I'm not good enough." he mumbled. "I'm only half of what I could be for her. Half human, half demon, I want to be full."

"Full?"

"I want to be a full human, or a full demon. Everyone would be better that way.."

Isura, without looking at him took two small spheres from her basket, one pure white, the other black. "I can grant your wish InuYasha." she said softly but first before you choose which you would like to be I want you to go on a quest for me."

"A quest?"

"I will show you your past, present and future in each life, what they would have been like had you been born fully human or fully demon. You will life out that life until I see fit and I will bring you back to try the next life and then you shall choose after doing the same. I cannot tell you what your lives will hold but I want you to make the best decision because I care about you InuYasha."

InuYasha nodded and Isura held up the small spheres. The black one is your human life. In it you were named Ikura, your parents Izayoi a lady and Yakim a master sword smith, you had three siblings. In the white is your demon life. You were named Imakunata of the west son of InuTashio the demon lord of the west and Okana, lady of the west and you had a brother. In each life you loved and married Lady Kagome. Other than this I cannot tell you what your lives will hold, are you up for the challenge InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked toward his home where Kagome and he lived. He would make their lives better, he would become the best he could be for her. "Yes, I am." he replied, "I'm up for the challenge."

Isura held out the spheres. "Take one my child." she said.

InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows, closed his eyes and grabbed on to the black ball.


	2. Ikura's past

**Yeah, yeah, I know, Kingdoms of Love and War, it's coming don't worry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to review, favorite or follow.**

**P.S: I will write the next chapter when I get 5 reviews on this chapter deal?**

**Farwell to the end,**

**-Kaiyo**

* * *

The Childhood of Ikura Tabanashi

(InuYasha's human past)

A small, seven year old, black haired boy ran through the grass as fast as he could his laughs echoing through the entire valley.

The valley was truly a beautiful place, flowers painted in all sorts of different colours shone brightly and in all different sizes. The valley was filled with tall grass that constantly blew in the soft win that always filled the valley. Apple trees stood on the perimeter, their fruit growing ripe with the oncoming summer season. On the very edge of the valley stood a small yet quaint hut just big enough for a large family. Beside it stood a large workshop.

"Ikura! Ikura! Ikura, wait!" came a small, feminine voice behind him in pants. "Ikura, I can't run that fast idiot!"

The small black haired boy stopped and the five year old girl ran headfirst into his back. Ikura laughed again as she toppled over and she glared up at him. "Iku! That was so mean, I'm telling mommy!" She glared at him for a minute but didn't attempt to get up and go tell, she liked her brother too much.

Ikura flopped down in the long grass beside where his sister had fallen over and stretched his little arms behind his head and grinned at her with all his teeth though his front two were missing. "Mommy doesn't like tattle tails Reya. 'Sides she can't deal with you right now, she said she had to put Mito down for his nap and couldn't be distracted cause dad's away. "

The little girl mimicked his actions and curled her small hands into fists. "I miss naptime." she said gazing into the clouds and yawning loudly.

"Then go take a nap with Mito." Ikura said, pulling up a handful of grass with his tiny hand as he sat up and then proceeding to throw it in her hair

Reya sat up and shook her head furiously, getting all the grass out. "No." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You just said you missed it dumby." Ikura reminded her throwing another handful of grass.

"Big girls don't take naps, mommy said so."

"You're only five Reya."

"What about you Iku?"

"I'm a man, daddy said so, men don't need naps."

"You're seven stupid."

"Yeah but I'm a man when daddy's away, he told me to take care of you."

"He didn't mean it Iku."

"Yes he did, I'm a man."

"Are not!"

"I am!"

"Are not!"

"I am!"

"Reya, Ikura!" came another female voice coming from the small hut. "Ikura, Reya, it's daddy! Daddy's home!" said the voice of Reya's twin sister Teeka.

The two small children looked at each other before bolting up onto their feet and looking toward their home. A little girl who looked exactly like Reya, stood a little ways away waving her arms wildly and smiling at them. Ikura looked and saw a cart being pulled by a horse coming down the thin road toward their home.

"Dad!" they exclaimed and took off running for the house without a word to the other. The man driving the cart, Yakim Tabanashi stopped it beside the hut and watched as him children ran toward him. He had always been shocked at how Teeka and Reya his little girls looked like him and how much Ikura looked like his wife Izayoi.

He laughed loudly as his three eldest children jumped on him and tackled him to the ground.

"Dad, dad you're home!" squealed Teeka hugging his neck, "Mom said you'd be late again!"

"I told your mother that-" he started but Reya interrupted.

"Dad Ikura almost ate a bug again!"

"Did not!" Ikura said pulling on her ponytail.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Alright you two that's enough," Yakim said sitting up and ruffling their hair. "Reya, Teeka, why don't you two go inside and tell mommy I'm home okay?"

The two little girls nodded and ran inside as fast as their little legs could carry them. Ikura looked over at his father, "What about me dad?"

"Well, how would my little man like to help me unload the unsold weapons?" Yakim asked opening the doors of the cart. Ikura nodded vigorously, he loved helping his father unload the weapons, hearing him say what he would fix about them so that the next time he went to sell them they would in fact make a profit. He liked it almost as much as he liked to watch his dad make them and watch his dad spar with his uncle when he came to visit.

Yakim handed Ikura a dagger covered with a silk cloth. "Think you can handle it?" Yakim asked placing it in his son's hands. "Not to heavy?"

Ikura shook his head and grinned. "'Course I can handle it dad."

"That's my boy, now go and put in in the shop okay? Be careful, don't run with it."

Ikura nodded and walked off toward the shop thinking of all the treasure inside. He walked in not having to open the door and set the dagger on the work table, he slowly took the silk cloth off and picked up the dagger, turning it over in his hands. The hilt was silver, embedded by a pattern of swirls his father created, he smiled at his reflection in the shiny surface and set it back down on the table to go look at the swords hanging on the walls.

His father came in and laughed as he watched his son look at the weapons like his daughter's did at dolls. "Hey dad?" Ikura asked.

"Yes son?" Yakim answered picking up a sword and starting to sharpen it.

"When can I make my own swords?"

Yakim stopped sharping his sword for a moment. "You want to make swords Ikura?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Ikura nodded. "Yeah, and learn how to fight, just like you."

Yakim looked away and rubbed his chin. "Maybe when your older I'll teach you." he replied.

"But dad-"

"No Ikura, not until you're older."

Ikura sighed, for now, he would have to wait.

* * *

Ikura brought the hammer down on the metal and wiped the sweat off his brow. His long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, his shirt had been disregarded hours ago at cause of the heat in the shop. He usually would have called it quits an hour or two ago, normal swords could wait but he was so excited that he couldn't stop. This wasn't going to be a normal sword, this was going to be his sword.

When he was nine, his father started to show him the basics of crafting swords, his mother had been against it at first but she was too tired after looking after Mito day and night she didn't argue too much about the subject knowing it would keep Ikura quiet.

Even though he started crafting at nine, he wasn't very good until he turned eleven when his father actually started selling his weapons alongside his own. It was the best day in his life when his father came home from the market and dropped four sliver coins in Ikura's hand. Yakim told him that a man had bought the sword for his youngest son and thought it was very well crafted and would be a perfect sword to start training with.

After being encouraged by this, Ikura spent two years perfecting his craft until one day his father handed him a sword he had made and asked him if he wanted to spar with him in the front yard. He wasn't very good to start off but after time, he and his father realised how naturally gifted he was in combat.

Now, at the age of fourteen Ikura was trusted fully by his father to protect his family while he was away and to make his own weapons to sell. Many of the people in the village above the valley gossiped about Yakim's son and how skilled he was at such a young age, some were impressed at his skill, other's repulsed at how his parents let him do such a dangerous craft on his own. A few sword masters had come by to see for themselves his immense combat skill and his parents had told him after talking to the masters, that they were all very impressed by him. He didn't pay any attention to the rumors of the village people after hearing this, he knew his parents were proud and that he was talented. That was really all that mattered to him.

"Ikura?" came a voice from the doorway.

Ikura turned and looked at his ten year old brother Mito standing in the doorway and looking around nervously at the sharp blades.

Ikura plunged the blade into a bucket of water beside him and held it in while looking at his brother. "What's up Mito?"

"Dad sent me to get the money from the desk so he could go into the village for mom and buy some ginger and noodles for dinner."

"It's on the desk Mito, like you said, come in and get it." Ikura said focusing his attention back on his sword.

"Iku, I don't- I can't- it's that I..."

Ikura looked back up at his brother and pushed his hair back from his eyes. "Don't tell me you're scared Mito." he said jokingly. "Everything is secure in here, I promise."

"I know, I know..." Mito started again.

"Then go get it, it's eight feet away idiot."

"Could you go get it please Iku?"

"Busy."

"Please?"

"I said I'm busy."

He looked away from his brother and he heard him whimper as he ran across the shop and dug through the papers to try and find the coins. After a minute of rustling, Ikura stepped back and admired his work, it was perfect, not all it needed was a hilt and-

Mito screamed. Ikura whirled around thinking Mito had managed to cut himself on something but he saw the little boy holding up a small note. Ikura set down his sword swiftly and rushed over to his brothers side when he realized what it was he covered his mouth in shock.

A war notice.

* * *

Ikura moved around with his sword like one would in a dance. It had been a year since Mito had found the war notice, a notice saying that a demon named Naraku had declared war on the human civilization and saying a man from each household had to go fight.

It had been a bloody year, after his father went. Ikura had to provide for his family now and sell his own swords which were now in high demand. His mother and sister Reya had fallen into depression after his father left and his sister Teeka was off in another village getting married. His mother wanted to refuse the man that asked for her hand but they had no money so his little sister had gone willingly to provide for them.

Ikura cut himself off from the world and did nothing but make swords, sell them and go out into the field and practice his own sword fighting so that when he turned sixteen, he could take his father's place in the war and his mother and sister would no longer be sad and Mito would grow up with a fatherly figure in the picture.

He was skilled and would not die in a mere war, he knew that he Ikura Tabanashi must go and fight even if his mother did say otherwise.

It was his destiny.

* * *

**A little bit different huh? Well remember that this is what InuYasha's human life would have been like had he of had normal, human parents, Kagome (and maybe the gang) come in in the next chapter, which will be Ikura's present (InuYasha's human present) I promise to have it up soon but remember 5 reviews before that happens.**

**Bye guys:)**

**-Kaiyo **

**(REVIEW)**


	3. ikura's present

**Hey all, it's time for the next chapter. Bear with me, actual InuYasha will come in soon. Kingdoms of Love and War, I'm so blocked on that story it's almost painful but I'm trying. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't own InuYasha but I wish I did... Sigh;) Some ideas for this chapter were taken from the show but none the less, enjoy!**

**-Kaiyo**

* * *

The Present life of Ikura

(InuYasha's human present)

All Ikura saw was blood, dark, thick liquid dripping from the bodies of his friends and fellow soldiers. His mind was reeling as he ran across the battle field sword drawn, eyes focusing on the enemy.

Naraku.

The demon who killed his father.

Ikura had been serving in the military for two years now. Even though he had made up his mind to take his father's place at the age of fifteen, his father had been slaughtered a few weeks before Ikura's sixteenth birthday, the shock had almost killed his mother. The military took him away from his family soon after his father's death knowing the law stated one man in each household must fight. His mother and sister had cried for him but he didn't shed one single tear, he knew it was his destiny to do this and end all the suffering.

Fighting in the war though, was worse things he had ever done in his entire life. Seeing his friends die, killing people himself looking at their pleading faces as he slaughtered them, the guilt almost drove him mad.

Drawing himself back to the present he narrowed his eyes at Naraku. It was only him and Naraku now, everyone else had been slaughtered while he had been out scanning the perimeter.

Ikura's hands tightened on his sword hilt and he ran at Naraku in a furious rage. Naraku raised his own blade and they began to fight. Ikura was indeed skilled, more skilled than the average man but Naraku was a demon and a lot faster than Ikura could ever be.

Naraku's sword grazed Ikura's right side and he flinched back and bit his lip. He felt his own warm blood trickle down his side. Naraku had hit him yes, but this fight was far from over. Ikura tightened his grip on his sword and charged at Naraku once more.

"Stupid human." Naraku cursed as he reacted to Ikura's sword just in time to not receive it's fatal blow. "Don't you fools know how to stay down?"

"People say I'm pretty determined." Ikura spat as his sword managed to pierce Naraku's sword arm and Naraku fell to his knees.

Ikura drew out his sword from Naraku's arm and placed it at his neck. "Last words monster?" he asked in disgust.

"Your father." Naraku laughed, his eyes downcast. "You don't look like him. He was more of a coward, couldn't even touch me with his sword."

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" Ikura yelled bring the sword closer to Naraku's neck, he saw the demon's blood run onto his sword and he clenched his teeth.

"Do it boy, kill me." Naraku laughed. "Or are you as cowardly as your father?"

"I am no coward!" Ikura yelled.

"Kill me then boy." Naraku said smirking at him. "Go on I don't hold a grudge."

Ikura raised him sword and swung but before he made contact, a deep, astounding pain went through his stomach. He gasped and looked down to see a tentacle had come out of Naraku's arm and had gone completely through his chest. Naraku grinned at him and he drew back his tentacle forcing Ikura to the ground, gasping in pain.

"Pathetic." Naraku said kicking Ikura's side making him cough up blood. "Pathetic, all humans, completely and totally useless, blinded by pain you can't think straight. All humans are-"

"Naraku!" came a female voice from the trees. Ikura looked over weakly to see a young girl wearing the oddest kimono he had ever seen. It was white and green but didn't even pass her knees. Ikura's vision was blurred but he saw her look at him, her chocolate brown eyes filling with sympathy.

She was absolutely beautiful.

He watched her string an arrow on her bow and shoot hitting Naraku over his heart. Ikura watched as he went down and saw the girl shoot three more arrows for good measure before running toward him.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked but before he could reply more blood came dwelling from his mouth. She looked around wildly as if looking for help but only seeing the dead, "You'll be alright." she assured not looking at him. "I promise."

That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

* * *

Ikura grunted in pain as he tried to open his heavy eyelids. He looked around to see he was in a room made of stone, a cave most likely.

He tried to sit up but moaned in pain and lay down once again. He noticed he was laying on a bed of fresh leaves and his shirt had been thrown askew and that he was bandaged from the neck down to his waist. His long hair was out of it's ponytail and lay around him in a sea of black.

"Are you alright?" came a hesitant voice from the doorway. He looked to see it was the beautiful woman he had seen earlier and his eyes widened, she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

He couldn't find words so he nodded before cringing again. Before he knew it she was at his side fixing a bandage on his chest. "I'm Kagome." she said softly. He noted a jewel hanging from her neck on a string. "I saved you a few days ago from the war, you were the only one who still lived out of your comrades, I'm sorry."

"I knew they were dead." he managed. "I saw them die."

He couldn't ignore the pain he felt, this time though he wasn't sure if it was guilt or his wound. She looked at him with a sympathetic look and ran her hand through his long hair. "My comrades died in a fight against Naraku a while ago too."

He watched her fingers lace through his hair and his heart raced, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." she said smiling softly. "The memories I have of them are fond ones."

Ikura nodded. "Kagome," he said speaking her name. "what kind of outfit is that?"

She laughed lightly and drew her hand away, smoothing out the material. "It's something people from my time wear..

"Your time?" he wondered out loud.

She nodded "I'm not from around here," she paused. "Do you know the Shikon Jewel?" she asked

"Yes, I've heard legends..." he said.

Kagome carefully drew out the jewel from around her neck. "A year ago, the priestess who guarded the jewel, Lady Kikyo, became ill and died. No one in this time was strong enough to guard the jewel and so five hundred years in the present, a well in my family shrine opened and brought me here to guard the jewel, you see I am supposedly Lady Kikyo's reincarnation. I cannot go back. For my duty now lies here in the world. Naraku wanted the jewel that was the cause of this war, but a few days ago, I killed him."

"The war is over?" Ikura asked softly.

Kagome looked at him with a rather confused glance. "Yes but are you not surprised at my story?"

Ikura smiled softly and looked at the ceiling, "I suppose I should be though, I am not, your story seems nearly familiar."

A sudden pain took him out of his reverie and he clutched his stomach. Kagome put her hands over him and muttered a few words, her hands glowing pink. Ikura's eyes widened even further. She was a Miko. He almost face palmed himself, of course she was, no normal arrow could kill Naraku.

"I'm sorry, I can't fully heal your wounds, you'll be able to walk in about two weeks." Kagome informed him.

He grunted, "But my family-"

"I'll send word to them, telling them you're alright."

Ikura nodded and lay his head back down, coughing slightly. "Thank you."

There was a slight pause. "May I know your name?" she asked.

"Ikura." he said closing his eyes.

* * *

There are many things humans are immune to but falling in love is not one of them. Kagome took care of Ikura while he healed and he could not help but start to harbour feelings for her. She was kind, gentile, sweet, loving and beautiful. She would feed him, talk to him, tell him the most wonderful stories about her old time, all while she played with his hair.

Even though he felt like he was walking through hell as he recovered, seeing her made him feel as if he was in heaven. He wondered constantly what her lips would taste like and how much he was dying to find out.

But alas came the time where he was able to stand and didn't need her to nurse him anymore. He watched with a heavy heart as she started to pack u her healing supplies and load them onto her horse.

He knew it was time for them both to return home.

"I don't know where I'll go." she said surprising him. "I mean, I could go back to Kikyo's village but it isn't home. I always thought that if I hade to stay I would stay with m comrades but-" she cut herself off, shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I'm blabbering. It was very nice to meet you Ikura. I'm sure I'll find somewhere to go."

"Come with me." he blurted without thinking.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

Without thinking, he kissed her but what surprised him more was that she did not pull away but kiss him back after her slight gasp of surprise.

"Come to my home." he whispered pulling away. "Please, I love you."

"Ikura..."

"Please Kagome."

"I love you too." she whispered running her fingers through his hair and he smiled.

"Come on then," he said grasping her hand. "let's go home."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter is done! Shit's gonna go down in the next chapter and it's not going to be a good turn of events. I'll tell you that much. We're nearing the end of Ikura's story ad nearing the beginning of Imakunata, full demon InuYasha's story. Review follow and favorite, I look forward to seeing you next time:)**

**Farwell my dear readers, Kaiyo**


	4. Ikura's future

**Hi there, sorry for the delayed update, hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for the positive and somewhat negative reviews. I always enjoy reading them:) I won't keep you in the authors note for very long because let's face it your only interested in the story :P. I hope you like! Don't forget to review and follow maybe even favorite:)**

**P.S: I don't own InuYasha:)**

**Thanks guys,**

**-Kaiyo **

* * *

Ikura's future

(InuYasha's human future)

Kagome sat in the shade of an apple tree among the blooming flowers watching her beautiful warrior spar with his younger brother Mito as she rubbed her growing belly. His long black hair flew in the wind, it's normal tie that kept it down had been long forgotten in their heated brawl, his green kimono hung loosely to his lean yet muscular body as he moved in an almost hypnotic dance of blades.** (A/N: I was on the phone with my friend while I wrote this and I was muttering it to myself and she thought I was writing smut)**

Ikura had bested his brother every time that morning but Mito couldn't keep the smile off his face. Ever since his big brother had come home nearly unscathed by the war and declared a hero alongside young priestess their lives had become almost as great as when their father was alive. Teeka had convinced her new husband to come build a home in the valley so she could be with the rest of her family, his mother and Reya, little by little had overcome their depression while Mito, now more than ever looked up to his brother and was the first of many children who had come to the valley and asked to be his apprentice.

It had been five years since the end of the war, Ikura, now twenty-two sent a glance over to his pregnant wife along with a grin as he pinned his brother's sword to the ground. It had taken him two and a half years to convince Kagome to marry him after the war had finished but eventually she had agreed, in all the commotion of the wedding and Ikura training two young men, it had been stressful but they had gotten by.

There had been rumors about demons rising once more and killing the survivors from the war against Naraku, but Ikura knew the valley was safe, it always had been. No one would hurt his family here.

Kagome stood and smiled back at him. He looked at Mito, patted his back and walked over to his wife and placed a hand on her rounded belly, grinning from ear to ear. Kagome twirled a piece of his long hair between her fingers and he kissed her on the cheek then the mouth.

Mito made a revolted sound and without a word turned and started to head back to the house. Ikura laughed and watched as his younger brother walked away. "Come on we should get back too." Kagome said lightly with a small smile playing on her lips. "We can't just leave your mom with Uzmi."

Ikura scratched his head. "Right we said we'd be back by noon right?"

"Exactly." Kagome said. "You did promise she wouldn't have to watch her all day."

"Can't we stay a bit longer?" Ikura joked. "That kid tiers me out to no end."

"That kid is your daughter Ikura." Kagome said hotly. "Besides, you look like you're getting sunburnt as it is."

Ikura rolled his eyes. "A little sun never hurt anyone Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes and took his hand and dragged him back to the house with him complaining the entire way. He did it to get under her skin and it worked, he loved irritating her. She was cute when she was angry.

When they arrived at the three huts, a little girl ran out from inside of his mother's hut and pounced on Ikura while he was taunting Kagome. He made a loud "Ouff" and fell over. Kagome laughed and the little girl sat on her father's stomach and hugged him.

"Hey daddy." she said with a large toothy grin. The little girl looked exactly like Kagome but she had his eyes. Her eyes always light up when she got to see her dad after he left in the morning to train his apprentices. Her attitude had always reminded Ikura of a puppy which made him smile.

"Hey Uzmi." He said with a smile as he sat up and ruffled her black hair. "How was my baby girl today?"

"Good daddy, I promise." she said happily. She reminded him so much of himself as a child that it made him laugh at the very thought.

"Come on then my little angel." Ikura said standing and lifting his daughter with him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her small arms around his neck. She was so tiny, it made Ikura's heart swell with pride and love.

Kagome smiled softly and stroked the little girl's hair and gestured for him to follow her inside their own hut. Ikura nodded and followed her in and brought Uzmi to the main room of the hut and sat down, taking off his sword and setting it down in the corner. He placed Uzmi on his lap. The little girl grinned up at him and Ikura smiled back while he saw out of the corner his eye Kagome starting to make lunch.

"Daddy?" Uzmi asked.

"Yes baby?" Ikura asked looking back down at his little daughter.

"Can I go to the lake with uncle Mito tomorrow?"

Ikura smiled at her. "Of course angel."

Uzmi threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you daddy, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Uzmi."

"Will you always love me?"

"No doubt about it." he said smirking at her and kissing her forehead.

"Hey Ikura?" Kagome said from the kitchen.

"Yeah Kagome?" Ikura asked.

"Can you go pick some Saakure berries for me?"

"Aren't those the ones that grow near the edge of the valley?"

"Yeah, those."

"Okay, sure I'll be back in a few minutes." He said standing and setting Uzmi on her feet. Uzmi tugged on his kimono and he looked down at her. "What is it Uzmi?" he asked kneeling beside her.

"Come back soon kay?" she said.

"I will kiddo, promise."

Uzmi nodded and Ikura walked out of the hut back into the blazing hot sunlight. He walked slowly to the edge of the valley taking his sweet time and watching the valley's beauty pass by in the slight wind. He reached the edge off the valley and sat down in front of the bushes and started to pick the purple berries. He plopped one in his mouth and chewed on it as he picked the rest. He thought about his family, his mother, sisters and brother, his pregnant wife and beautiful daughter, they all meant the world to him.

Caught in a daze, he barely realized the rumbling coming from the walls of the valley. He looked up and gasped at with he saw.

Dragon demons, hideous, monstrous creatures that were headed for his home.

It was a nightmare, the valley which he deemed safe was now surrounded by thousands of fire breathing demons.

It couldn't be happening.

He watched in horror as the demons spewed fire over the long grass setting it ablaze, soon the fire caught on to the trees and Ikura ran. He grabbed for his sword only to realise he had left it in the hut. He ran as fast as he could, he had to get his family but the demons outmatched him in speed and agility. "Kagome! Uzmi! Mother! Reya! Teeka! Mito!" he cried as loud as he could.

The demons were getting closer to their huts. He ran as fast as he could but before he reached the huts he saw one of the demons take in a deep breath and breath out flames hotter than acid right on the homes of his family.

Their cries filled the air before anything else could register in his mind.

Something inside of him broke as he rushed toward the huts, they were burning, burning alive. He was almost there, almost at the door but before he reached it he saw a small figure crawl out of the hut.

Uzmi.

He raced toward her and she looked up at him.

"Daddy?" she asked weakly.

He drew in a breath. His angelic child looked like a demon. Her face burned, revealing the bone, her eyelids gone and one eye missing, blood pouring down her cheeks instead of tears. Demon fire burned as well as acid could.

"Daddy it hurts!" the child cried. "Daddy, mommy's not breathing! Daddy please help me! Help mommy! Aunt Reya, Teeka! Uncle Mito! Daddy, I heard them screaming! Daddy do something! Daddy it hurts!"

Ikura backed away from his child but she rushed up to him and embraced his leg. "DADDY!" she wailed.

"Run." came out his choked response. "Do you hear me Uzmi? RUN!" He shouted looking up at the dragons preparing to strike again.

"I want to stay with you daddy! I want to help save mommy!"

"Uzmi run!" he screamed again as he watched another demon take in a deep breath.

"But daddy-"

Fire cut off her reply. It coated him and his daughter and he felt it burn his flesh. The pain was agonizing and he screamed as he felt his skin peel away. He heard his daughter wail again before she fell silent still clutching on to his leg. He looked down at her as he collapsed and brushed what was left of her hair out of her now lifeless face. with his burned, almost immobile hand. His daughter was dead.

They were all dead. He realized. He would never be able to grow old with Kagome, she his daughter and unborn child grow up, watch his mother die peacefully or tell his sisters he loved them again. Tell anyone he loved them again.

The pain, it was too much to bear, he felt himself drifting into darkness. "They're all dead," he mused to himself, "because I couldn't protect them, I wasn't strong enough."

Choking back on tears, his breath caught in his throat and he never breathed again.

* * *

**Hahaha, don't kill me please, I have a plan after all for the next few chapters but yes human InuYasha (Ikura) is very much dead as so is his family. Regardless, I hope you liked the chapter and I did warn you in the previous chapter this would not be a happy chapter.**

**The next one will be up soon, probably after exams. **

**Until next time**

**-Kaiyo**


	5. InuYasha's scare

**Hi everybody, sorry for not updating for a while. Jeez, that last chapter was really depressing, sorry about that but hey maybe demon InuYasha will have a better twist on things? Somebody messaged me a few weeks ago and asked me if I knew where this story was going so I assure you that YES I do indeed and I promise it will not have an ending with any ANGST. I promise. You probably don't believe me after the last chapter but trust me. Anyway, in this chapter we do not meet Imakunata (demon InuYasha), I have something else in mind ;)**

**Anyway, reviews are always appreciated, I just updated my older story Kingdoms of Love and War you should check it out, it's almost done so you won't have to wait for that many updates. On the negative side, you won't be getting an update for this story for a lest a week after this one because I have to go away for a bit, but you should have another chapter before summer is over at the latest.**

**Thanks guys, you're amazing!**

**I don't own InuYasha, but I wish I did:(**

**-Kaiyo**

* * *

InuYasha's eyes flew open and he jumped up from his laying position in shock on to his feet. What had caused that horrible vision? Had it just been a dream? No it must have been a nightmare. But everything had been so real...

"Did you enjoy your time as a human?" an elderly woman's voice asked him. He spun around to see an od woman picking through a woven picnic basket. Memories crashed over him, the old woman had told him see could show him what his human life and demon life would have been like if he had of been born full.

The elderly woman repeated herself, "Did you enjoy your time as a human, InuYasha?"

InuYasha sunk to his knees remembering the vision, all the people he had met and lost because he hadn't saved them in time. He shook his head numbly, a pain coming over his chest. He had lost everything, his family, his daughter, Kagome-. His thoughts were cut short as a new thought raced to his mind. "Kagome!" he exclaimed. "None of that, non of it actually happened to her, right? She's safe, not hurt?"

Isura smiled kindly at him. "She's fine InuYasha, it was only a vision of what could have been."

"Well, I don't want it to be!" InuYasha exclaimed. "I lost her because I was weak! If I was human, I wouldn't have been able to protect her!"

He was yelling now, Isura smiled knowingly at him. "You don't have to choose that life InuYasha." she reassured him.

He growled. "I know, it's just, I can't bear the thought of loosing her." he said softly, calming himself down, "Tell me does she die in my demon life as well?"

Isura shook her head. "No."

Relief washed over him. "Thank Kami."

"Some things can be worse than death InuYasha." Isura said warily.

"Nothing can be worse than loosing her like that again." he said coldly. His eyes wandered over to the direction of their home, she was probably looking for him. He noticed the sun had sunk over the horizon. Even though he had lived a lifetime, it must have only been a few hours in this time. Even after they fought, InuYasha would always make his way home before sun down. She was probably worried about him.

Isura followed his glance and smiled softly. "InuYasha, you should go home for the night." she told him.

He looked back at her, "But what about-"

"I'll still be here tomorrow."

"Kagome is probably still angry with me."

"She loves you, she forgave you hours ago."

InuYasha nodded slowly and stood. "I'll be back tomorrow, don't even think about cheating me out of our deal."

In a swift motion, without waiting for the old woman's consent he took off toward his home. He ran, remembering all the horrible things he had said to his wife. He needed to apologize as soon as he could. His hut came into view and he dashed toward it. "Kagome!" he called throwing open the door like cloth that hung in the doorframe (A/N: What is that called?) There was no reply. His heart lurched as he ran around his home shouting for her and looking for her.

Shit. It was already dark out. Had running off really been a great idea? He cursed himself as he ran out of the hut. She was out there wandering around, carrying his child at night looking for him. Was she stupid?! It's dangerous out there without him!

'She's probably at the Sacred Tree.' He told himself. He took off at a ran toward the forest formally named after him, it only took a minute to get there but it felt like his feet couldn't carry him fast enough. When he arrived, relief flooded over him.

At the base of the secret tree sat his wife, her face buried in her hands, still crying lightly. Perhaps she was still angry with him? He didn't care at this point, she had probably been out here for hours and there was no way he was going to risk his wife's and baby's health. He walked toward her silently, kneeled beside her and took off the top half of his robe of the fire rat and draped it over her shoulders. She jumped and whirled around to look at him.

"I'm-" he started.

She cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck. "InuYasha!" she exclaimed a little too loudly in his ear. He didn't mind though, his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her hair. "I was so worried, I didn't know where you had gone!" she cried.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." he whispered. "I didn't mean it, any of it."

"You mean, you do want the baby?" she asked breaking out of his arms. "And you don't regret marrying me?"

"Yeah. I love you." he whispered, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

She smiled brightly and hugged him again. He smiled and stood, picking her up with him. "Come on, we need to get the two of you home before you get sick." he said.

She nodded and let him carry her home. When they arrived he set her down and she stroked one of his ears fondly. He kissed her forehead and took her hand and brought her into their bedroom. She lay down immediately and he ran his fingers through her dark back hair. Before he lay down beside her. "I love you." she told him.

"I love you too." He replied. "I promise," he said thinking of his demon life, "everything will be better tomorrow."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! We all needed a break from depressing stuff so I thought I would give you all some fluff. Next chapter will be the demon life of Imakunata (InuYasha) but that chapter won't be up for another week, sorry:(**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated. And I will update as soon as I possibly can.**

**You guys are wonderful.**

**-Kaiyo**


End file.
